Fairy Tail Academy
by JayDays10
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, average teenage guy, has to start the new school year at Fairy Tail Academy, the most craziest, weirdest, and unique school in all of Fiore. Read as Natsu, and his friends face many challenges that only a Fairy Tail wiz- I mean, Student could handle!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Academy**

**Chapter 1 ~ Get Up Dragneel!**

**Natsu POV**

Sleep, I freaking love you. Promise me that we'll never break up, okay? Man, I never want to wake up ever again. I could stay like this forever and ever and-

"Natsu! Natsu! Come on, wake up!"

I groggily open my eyes to see a white-haired, blue-eyed girl looking down on me with and irritated look on her face. That girl is my childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss.

"Lisanna… what do you want? Me and sleep broke up because of you. Besides, who let you in here?" I say, half awake.

"Gray and Gajeel let me in."

I shot up from my bed as my anger started to burn up.

"DAMMIT! HEY FROZEN BASTARD, IRON HEAD ASSHOLE! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" I yell out.

I'm ready to charge out the door, until something, or should I say _someone_, pounds my head.

"Natsu, calm down! Gray and Gajeel aren't even here. They just left." Lisanna says even more irritated than before.

"Left? Where'd they go?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

Lisanna shook her head and sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot. Today is the first day of school! We're supposed to be at Fairy Tail Academy by 8:45!"

"First? Day? Of school? No. No, no ,no, no, no. This can't be happening. I have to go back to school. Crap! I don't wanna! I can't go back! I can't!"

I start freaking out. It's not that I have a problem with Fairy Tail Academy, I mean it's a really awesome and fun school. The problem is that… it's a school. If Fairy Tail was something other than a school, then I would love it even more. Maybe Fairy Tail should be like a guild!

"Natsu!" Lisanna yells, snaaping me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Natsu! We have to go or else we'll be late! So… maybe… you should… you know… get dressed…"

Lisanna starts to blush a deep shade of red. Then realization hits me. I'm only wearing my scarf and my boxers. My face starts to heat up a bit. Then, an evil smile spreads across my face as an idea pops in my head. I grab Lisanna and pull her close to me. Her blush deepens.

"Natsu! What are you d-doing? Come o-on N-Natsu, cut it out!" Lisanna struggles to get out of my embrace.

"Why? Don't you like what you see Lisanna?" I wink at her and her blush deepens even more.

She suddenly stops struggling and I get confused. I look down at her and she pulls me closer to her face. Now it's my turn to blush.

"I really like it. More than you'll ever know." Lisanna whispers in my ear. She starts to walk out my room.

"Now, do me a favor, and get ready for school Dragneel." She winks and exits the room.

Holy crap. I hate it when she wins! It's no fair! Lisanna's a pretty damn cute girl. Everybody knows that the pretty damn cute girl wins against the awesome guy!

I put on the clothes that I apparently Lisanna laid out for me. It was the stupid uniform for Fairy Tail Academy, which was a white collared shirt and black pants. I'm supposed to wear a tie, but I prefer to wear the scarf that my foster father, Igneel gave me. That scarf is the only thing I have left of him. Igneel disappeared when I was just a child.

I was alone until I met Fairy Tail's principal, Makarov Dreyar. He took me in and allowed me to live in an apartment near Fairy Tail. When I think I'm all ready, I exit my room to find Lisanna sitting on the couch, petting my blue cat, Happy.

"Finally! "She starts to pull me before I could argue. "Let's go Natsu! Bye Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy meows.

"Wait! I didn't eat breakfast yet!" I complain.

"We don't have time. I'll feed you when we get to Fairy Tail," Lisanna run-walks.

"Will you feed me something burning hot?" I ask hungrily.

"Yeah Natsu, I'll feed you flames if you want." Lisanna rolls her eyes.

I could hear to sarcasm in her voice. But still, how awesome would that be? Eating fire. I wish I could eat fire. I wish that I could do stuff with fire, like punch while my fists are on fire, or blast fire, or even roar fire! That would be so cool! I'd be like a dragon! If only stuff like that were real…

**Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you would please review! The puns were intended :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Academy**

**Chapter 2 ~ Blonde with Chocolate Eyes**

"Lisanna… please… can we skip school?" I kept begging and begging, but she would just ignore me. So I started pulling on her shirt.

"Natsu, cut it out. You're so annoying." Lisanna rolled her eyes and continued to ignore me.

I was desperate to grab her attention, so I decided to pull on her skirt instead. Lisanna jumped a bit and started to blush a bit.

"Natsu, stop!" Lisanna started to slap my hand but I wouldn't let go.

"Natsu, if you keep pulling, then my skirt is going to fall off!" She said embarrassed.I immediately let go of her skirt.

"Well then, we're already here Natsu so it's too late to back down. Here's your schedule. I'm gonna find our class so I'll talk to you later. Bye Natsu. Oh, and don't pull on a girl's skirt okay?" Lisanna waves then walks into the building.

My faced turned a crimson red as I imagined what would happen if Lisanna's skirt did fall off. It's not like I wanted it to fall off. But what if it did… I mean- No! I don't want to know what I would see! I'm not a perv!

I was thinking so hard that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up running into somebody. We both fell down on the ground.

"Ow! Hey, can you watch where you're going!?" the person said.

"Why don't you watch where you're-"I stop in the middle of my sentence as I look at who I bumped into.

It was a girl. She was really pretty and she had golden blonde hair. Her eyes were a chocolatey brown. Her chest was actually pretty big, I mean- not that I was looking there… She apparently went to Fairy Tail because she the school mark was pink and on her right hand. I don't know why, but I really wanted to know more about this girl. I haven't felt like this since the first time I met Lisanna.

"Oh, um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I offered my hand to help her up, and luckily she accepted it.

"Well, it's okay I guess." She brushed herself off and picked up her books.

"By the way, who are you?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to randomly bump into you." I smiled at her, and she giggled.

"Okay Natsu, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She returned the smile and my mind went a little blank. She had a nice smile… wait, what? Did I just say that?

"So… I haven't seen you in Fairy Tail before. Are you a new student or something?" I really want to know more about Lucy. She's… interesting.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I just moved in Fiore a week ago, and I heard that Fairy Tail Academy was a fun place so I decided to go here."

"Cool, so did you get your schedule yet?" I ask

Lucy nods again, "Yeah, but I have no idea where any of the classes are."

"Show me your schedule." Lucy takes out her schedule and hands it to me. My face brightens up a bit as I notice we have some classes together.

"Well lucky for you, we have first period together, so just follow me okay?" I smile at her

Lucy gives me a grateful smile and nods her head.

"Hey! Natsu! Come on we have to get to first period!" someone yells behind me. I turn around to see Lisanna walking towards us.

"Oh. Hey Natsu, is she a new student?" Lisanna asks me

"Um, yeah. This is Lucy Heartfilia." I say pointing towards Lucy. I turn to Lucy to introduce her to Lisanna.

"And Lucy this is a close friend of mine, Lisanna Strauss."

They both have a small smile on their face as they exchange a few "hello's" and "Nice to meet you's."

"So Lisanna," I put an arm around Lucy and she blushes a bit, "Lucy has some classes with us so we're gonna show her around okay?"

"Oh, okay, welcome to Fairy Tail… Lucy." I noticed that Lisanna didn't look too pleased. Her smile kind of dropped a bit.

"Thanks… Lisanna." Lucy didn't looked too pleased either.

Lisanna and Lucy seemed to be having a staring contest or something because they kept looking in each other's eyes. I saw something in both of their eyes. Lisanna and Lucy looked… jealous? I wonder why. Maybe it was just my imagination…

**Natsu is really dense lol. Want to know what's going to happen between Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna? Well you have to wait to find out. I already have a bunch of ideas that I hope you'll like. So anyways, please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
